The present invention relates to a new and distinct perennial variety of Lomandra hystrix, which has been given the variety denomination of ‘LHCOM’. Its market class is that of an ornamental grass-like plant. ‘LHCOM’ is intended for use in landscaping and as a decorative grass-like plant.
The Lomandra hystrix variety ‘LHCOM ’ was first discovered in 2002 in an Australian nursery in the state of New South Wales during a routine inspection of approximately 5000 seedlings of open pollinated Lomandra hystrix (unpatented) production stock. ‘LHCOM ’ is a seedling selection of these open pollinated Lomandra hystrix. Initially 200 plants were selected due to their smaller shoot and leaf sizes. These were grown on and further observed. In 2003 these were reduced to 10 selections based on these same desirable traits. Finally in late 2004 a single plant was identified as having a narrower leaf width combined with a compact, dense growth habit with a shorter plant height than the parent form as well as a more horizontal basal shoot attitude. It was named ‘LHCOM’.
‘LHCOM’ was first propagated asexually by division in the state of New South Wales, Australia and has since been asexually propagated by division and micropropagation. The distinctive characteristics of the inventive ‘LHCOM’ variety are stable from generation to generation; clones of the variety produced by asexual reproduction maintain the distinguishing characteristics of the original plant.
‘LHCOM’ has a compact, dense growth habit with a more horizontal basal shoot attitude, a short plant height and leaves that are shorter and narrower than common Lomandra hystrix (unpatented in the United States).
An application for plant breeders' rights for variety ‘LHCOM’ has been lodged with the Australian Plant Breeders' Rights Office, and was accepted on May 30, 2006th under Application No. 2006/088.